Once in a lifetime
by Zanessaluver4ever
Summary: What if you could go back in time and save the person you love from dying? Troy has to get Gabriella to remember him somehow. He'll do whatever it takes. 100 Troyella sorry for bad summary
1. Remember Me?

Chapter One

Turn back Time

Troy sat on his soft bed; he hated waking up everyday and walking in his cold house. Even though he had too. Troy sighed and sat up, today was school. He slipped on the T-shirt Gabriella had given him for his birthday. About a year ago was the last time he saw Gabby…

_Flashback_

_Gabriella laid her head on Troy's shoulder. They have been together for at least a year._

"_Troy…if anyone trys to hurt me promise you'll protect me…" Tears formed in her eyes but she kept them from falling._

"_I promise." Troy meant it and he always will._

"_I love you Troy." They always said they loved each other but this time Gabriella said it differently like she'll never see him again. And she won't neither will Troy._

"_I-" Troy couldn't finish his sentence, because his cell phone rang._

_End of Flashback_

The memory made Troy's heart sink. He never got to finish what he was saying because by the time he turned around Gabriella had been shot in the head, the killer had escaped.

"I'm sorry Gabby…" He said this every morning before he went to school.

"If I could go back in time then I would stop us from ever meeting."

**Suddenly there was a flash…**

"_Hows gonna rock the house tonight?" The announcer said into the microphone._

_Troy recognized the voice, the sound, the place. It was where Gabriella and him first met. Troy left as soon as the spotlight was on him, but he stayed and watched the lucky guy who was going to sing with her. Troy loved the way Gabriella's dark brown hair shined in the light and the way her chocolate brown eyes sparkled. Troy looked in the doorway, she was singing with Ryan…_

**Another flash**

**Back at school**

Troy looked around; about a few lockers down was Gabriella Montez.

Troy ran up and hugged her like there was no tomorrow. "Gabriella! I missed you so much!"

Gabriella backed up from Troy, "Excuse me do I know you?"

"I'm sorry my names Troy Bolton…" Inside Troy felt hurt and disappointed

"The basketball jock right?"

"Yeah." At least I still play basketball Troy thought

"Maybe you could come and watch me play a game."

"We-" Gabriella was cut off by Ryan

Ryan put his arm around Gabriella. "Hey Gabs!" He smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Bolton, nice to see you here."

"Thanks…Well get back to me on that one Gabby." Troy winked then left.

**Gabriella's POV**

_Wow Troy Bolton…hes cute, but I can't think of him. _I thought.

"Why was Troy talking to you?" Ryan asked

"I don't know…"

"Just be careful make sure he doesn't try anything." Ryan kissed me quickly then left.

I sighed and walked to class, I had music and Ryan had math. It was good not seeing him 24/7. I took my seat and sighed.

**Troy's POV**

_Gabbys back but shes with Ryan. I missed her so much. It also hurts… _My mind wondered off as I walked to Music.

I took my seat next to Chad. Miss.Darbus became louder by the minute.

"When you sing with someone you really care about its magical." She sighed

"So today its time to assign singing partners."

I sat up looking interested. _This is my chance to sing with Gabby, its how we first met. Troy thought._


	2. One Chance

Chapter Two

One Chance

"Ok the first pair is, Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez." Miss. Darbus announced.

Troy stood up and walked over to Gabriella, "Hi how are you?" Troy said smiling

"Good…" She stood up and stood next to Troy.

"Next is Chad Danforth and Sharpay Evans." Sharpay smiled and Chad just stared at her.

While Miss. Darbus announced the rest, Troy just stared at Gabriella.

"Mr. Bolton?" Miss. Darbus said.

"Yeah?" He looked back at the teacher.

"You and Miss. Montez are next." She pointed to the stage. Troy ran up and stood next to Gabriella.

"Um here are the lyrics." Kelsi said handing them a piece of paper. The paper read EVERYDAY.

_Troy  
Once in a lifetime  
means there's no second chance  
so I believe than you and me  
should grab it while we can_

_Troy looked at Gabriella but she looked away._

[Gabriella  
Make it last forever  
and never give it back

_Gabriella looked at Sharpay and shrugged, Sharpay smiled and waved._

[Troy  
It's our turn, and I'm loving' where we're at

_Troy took a step closer to Gabriella hoping she would turn around but she moved away from him._

[Troy and Gabriella  
Because this moment's really all we have

_Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand, she looked at him and smiled shyly._

[Troy  
Everyday  
of our lives,

[Gabriella  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight

[Troy  
Gonna run

[Troy and Gabriella  
While we're young  
and keep the faith

[Troy  
Everyday

[Troy and Gabriella  
From right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud

[Gabriella  
Take my hand;

[Troy  
together we  
will celebrate,

[Gabriella  
celebrate.

[Troy and Gabriella  
Oh, ev'ryday.

[Gabriella  
They say that you should follow

[Troy  
and chase down what you dream,

[Gabriella  
but if you get lost and lose yourself

[Troy  
what does is really mean?

[Gabriella  
No matter where we're going,

[Troy  
it starts from where we are.

[Gabriella, Troy and Gabriella  
There's more to life when we listen to our hearts  
[Troy and Gabriella  
and because of you, I've got the strength to start

Yeah, yeah, yeah!

Everyday  
of our lives,  
[Troy and Gabriella, Gabriella  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight  
[Troy y Gabriella  
Gonna run  
while we're young  
and keep the faith.

Everyday  
[Troy  
from right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
Take my hand;  
together we  
will celebrate,  
[Gabriella  
Oh, ev'ryday

[Troy  
We're taking it back,  
we're doing it here  
together!

[Gabriella  
It's better like that,  
and stronger now  
than ever!  
[Troy y Gabriella  
We're not gonna lose.  
'Cause we get to choose.  
That's how it's gonna be!

[Troy  
Everyday  
of our lives,  
[Gabriella  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.  
[Troy  
Gonna run  
while we're young  
[Troy y Gabriella  
And keep the faith  
Keep the faith!

[Choir  
Everyday  
of our lives,  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.  
Gonna run  
while we're young  
and keep the faith

Everyday  
from right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
Take my hand;  
together we  
will celebrate,

Ev'ryday!  
Live ev'ry day!  
Love ev'ryday!  
Live ev'ryday!  
Love ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!

[Gabriella  
Ev'ryday!

"You were great gabby!" said Troy hoping she would say something back.

"What sorry I didn't hear you." said Gabriella scared.

"I said you did great!" said Troy.

"I know but what did you call me!" said Gabriella

"Gabby why?"

"Only my boyfriend can call me that." Then she walked off stage. Troy stood there confused and sad.


End file.
